


Good Luck Lokison

by WinnifredGrace1419



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, Charlie Lokison OC - Freeform, Charlie is Loki's son, Charlie is reborn into the Marvel verse, Charlie is transgender agender, Gen, Good luck charlie - Freeform, His original life was also in the Marvel verse, Magic Charlie, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredGrace1419/pseuds/WinnifredGrace1419
Summary: After Thanos' Snap kills half the population, Charlie goes on a mission to save his mentors in the next dimension over. . . by casting a spell that inadvertently kills Teen-Charlie and rebirths him in Alternate-Universe-Baby-Charlie. At least this time he can have a chance at a better family.
Relationships: Loki & child OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Good Luck Lokison

When Charlie first awoke after casting the spell that would eventually - hopefully - save this universe from Thanos, it was dark. He felt small and weak, but warm and safe at the same time.

It was strange, the young magician often wondered if he failed and was doomed to spend eternity in this nothingness.

He didn’t know how long he spent there before gaining the strength to stretch his limbs, it felt like a long time though. His heels dug into a firm wall and the horrifying realization struck him.

He was in a womb. His mother’s womb.

Charlie had apparently and stupidly assumed that his body would be transferred to this universe as well, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. The spell Dr. Strange had given him was made to remake a life for the better and Charlie assumed that meant Tony’s, not his own.

The ritual must have sent his consciousness and memories to this world’s Baby-Charlie.

Gods damn it.

* * *

Being born was a terrible experience, Charlie gave it a 0/10 would not recommend. You ever wonder how toothpaste feels being squeezed out of a tube? Charlie now knows.

He opted to keep his eyes and mouth closed until he heard, “Congratulations, your Highness! You have a beautiful baby girl.”

He cried in outrage. _Girl_? He wasn’t a girl, that had to be a mistake.

Baby-Charlie was passed between three people before he opened his eyes. He was now laying in the lap of a very tired looking Prince Loki. Charlie’s mind screeched to a halt.

Teen-Charlie never met his mother and he didn’t have time to tell Tony that he was his father when Charlie found out. Charlie was a great sorcerer and thinking about it now, it must have come from his mother.

“Hello, Sweetheart.” Loki began, “There’s no need to cry, I’m here now.”

The son - _daughter???_ \- of Loki hadn’t even realized he’d still been crying.

* * *

Growing up in Asgard was fun, not going to lie. His mother and grandmother would put him to sleep with stories told with magic. Thor, during the rare days where he would babysit, would regale him with tales of his mightiest battles and promised to teach him how to fight when he got old enough.

When he was left alone though, he would train his magic. The easiest thing to do was illusion, of course, but he focused most of his time on shape-shifting. As soon as he almost mastered shifting genders, he tried shifting into various animals. Although, that proved to be much harder seeing as he could only summon up some features, like cat ears, tails, claws, and wings.

But all good things have to come to an end and before he could even think ‘Good morning, Mom’, he was being hurriedly swaddled in a silver and green blanket and with a flash of green Asgard was gone.

He recognized the sign on the door, it was Saint Maria’s Orphanage.

The place Teen-Charlie was raised.


End file.
